Cómo decir Te Amo y no morir en el intento
by LuFFy McCormick
Summary: Kenny ya no tenía que preocuparse de morir antes de declararse, pero si quería una relación estable con el Stotch quizás tendría que aclarar un par de cosas, como que no es recomendable que le diga 'Te amo' a mitad de una guerra de pelotas en el patio. Por ejemplo. —Bunny *BL*


¡BUNNY, POR FIN UN BUNNY! piedad si no quedo como quise que quedara, es la primera vez que manejo ambos personajes. Bunny.. I'm so happy ;v;

**Disclaimer aplicado: **South Park © Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

* * *

"**CÓMO DECIR TE AMO Y NO MORIR EN EL INTENTO."**

Aquella mañana la familia McCormick amaneció más ajetreada que nunca, entre las demandas por quitarles a los niños, _otra vez _y las típicas peleas de matrimonio Kenneth desayuno sin mucho apuro.

Tenía que alistarse para ir a la parada del bus e ir a otro aburrido día en la secundaria, no es que no quisiera, pero no eran muchas sus ganas de hacerlo hoy. Y cualquiera diría que era por la rebeldía adolescente o porque prefería quedarse en casa leyendo sus porno —que era bastante tentador cabe decir…—, pero no, ninguna de esas era la razón.

La particular razón de su falta de ánimos para asistir al colegio tenía nombre y apellido, oh sí, y se trataba del inocente y amado por todos —incluido él— Leopold Stotch. O Butters, sí, Butters sonaba mejor.

Al pensar en el pequeño rubio Kenny sujeto el puente de su nariz frustrado. Y es que él era la causa de todos sus problemas alrededor de la semana. Cada uno de ellos.

Desde su muerte a manos del conductor del autobús hasta su electrocución en el taller de electricidad. Vale, ya sabía que iba a revivir de cualquier modo, pero aun así dolía a montones. Y no es como si él deseara morir de todas formas.

A Damien solo le gustaba joderlo, y jugar videojuegos… ¡pero sobre todo joderlo!

Y ya estaba harto, porque todos sus intentos de declaración hacia Butters fueron un total fracaso. Y funeral.

¿Cuántas veces ya había sido lo mismo?… cinco, diez, cincuenta. El jodido destino le arruinaba el momento a lado de su amado rubio y terminaba aplastado, machacado, cortado, atropellado.

— Cariño, se te hace tarde. No querrás terminar como este bruto de aquí —su madre señalo despectivamente al hombre a su lado, y sonrió al escuchar un gruñido de su parte. Le entrego su bolsa de almuerzo, que probablemente contenía aspirinas y no comida y lo empujo a la entrada.

Kenny asintió desinteresado y aun divagando en su mente abrió la puerta, encontrándose del otro lado con Butters, ¿Qué hacia él por esos rumbos?

Su mandíbula se desencajo, por suerte su fiel chamarra naranja impidió que Butters notara ese gesto. Le sonrió tan dulcemente como acostumbraba y con un casi imperceptible sonrojo en sus mejillas.

— Ah, hola Butters ¿qué se te ofrece en este exageradamente humilde hogar?, ¿quieres un porno?

— ¡U-un porno n-no! —Chillo avergonzado ante su pregunta. Kenny sonrió con diversión, siempre era igual, por más que intentara persuadirlo el pequeño se negaba a adquirir su mercancía—. Y-yo vine p-para acompañarte al colegio.

— ¿Eh, y eso? —Arqueo una ceja curioso. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad y… ¡no podía ser! Acaso, ¿acaso Jesús escucho sus suplicas al fin?

— K-Kyle me lo sugirió. D-dijo que últimamente mueres demasiado y c-como son amigos se preocupa, agh, ¡hamburguesas! —No, no era obra de Jesús sino del idiota de Kyle.

— No sé Butters, tengo algo de prisa… —dijo. Comprendía que era una grandiosa oportunidad, pero eso solo quería decir algo. Ese día moriría más temprano y prefería no estar ahí.

_Estúpido, obviamente estarás presente en tu muerte._

_¡Cierra la boca!_

— ¿E-entonces eso e-es un no? —Cuestiono con las lágrimas brotando de sus ojos azul cielo. Su labio inferior temblaba con fuerza y a Kenny le entraron ganas de abofetearse por negarle algo al producto de sus fantasías. Aquel que a un par de pasos iba a romper en llanto y lo odiaría el resto de su vida, probablemente.

Aterrado por el rumbo de sus pensamientos Kenny negó con la cabeza, tranquilizando a Butters.

— ¡No! Mira, eh… bueno… e-esta bien. Vamos —dijo al fin. Butters sonrió victorioso y grito un pequeño '¡Sí!', producto de su felicidad. Felicidad que le contagio, aunque no mucho tiempo.

Tan pronto como puso un pie fuera del patio de su casa en compañía del otro rubio un poste de luz se fue bocabajo, y lo aplasto. Alcanzando a oír como últimas palabras '¡Lo siento!'.

Oh sí. Al hijo del diablo le encantaba joderlo, _demasiado_.

.

— ¡L-lo siento, lo s-siento mucho Kenny! N-no e-e-era mi intención matarte, ¡hamburguesas! Soy peligroso y-y mala persona y… ¡y me van a castigar!

— ¡Tranquilo Butters! —Grito exasperado, al notar sus intenciones de salir corriendo de la cafetería lo detuvo—. Nadie te va a castigar, y no me mataste tú, fue el poste. ¿Vale?

Puede que tuviera una especie de influencia negativa rodeándolo, al menos en su presencia, pero no culpaba a Butters del accidente ocurrido en la mañana. Total, un par de horas y revivía para seguir como si nada. Como ahora. Aunque alguien olvido comentarle eso al Stotch que no paraba de hablar.

— P-pero…

— ¿VALE? —Repitió, esta vez si que logro calmarlo. Echo un rápido vistazo a sus alrededores, confirmado que ningún posible peligro anduviera cerca y suspiro aliviado, preparando su declaración. Era ahora o nunca. Porque sí, ese día se confesaría o dejaba de llamarse Kenneth McCormick—. Por cierto, hay algo que debemos hablar, es importante.

— Uh, ¿y q-qué es? —Preguntó.

_Vamos, tú puedes Kenny. Dilo._

— Pues yo… a decir verdad…

— ¡CUIDADO, UN LEÓN SE HA ESCAPADO DEL ZOOLÓGICO!

— ¡Y una mierda! —Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir, antes de que el animal en cuestión saltara sobre él y lo devorara ante la aterrada mirada de su amigo. ¿Era su imaginación o se estaba volviendo un hábito que el conserje limpiara sus restos?

En serio… en qué clase de escuela iba para que un león llegara justo _ahí _y lo matara justo a _él_.

.

Al sentir la luz de lámpara pegándole directamente parpadeo un par de veces, la cabeza le dolía a horrores y no lograba ubicar un punto exacto en el techo, sino reaccionaba pronto, y bien, podría jurar que el olor a formol lo mataría, de nuevo.

¿Espera, olor a formol había dicho?

— Oh, parece que alguien ya despertó —comento con un toque de burla una voz a su costado. Confundido se inclino hacia adelante, encontrándose con un Butters al borde de un colapso mental y la enfermera.

Ah, ya. El león efectivamente lo mato, llevaron su cadáver a la enfermería, en espera de su obvia resurrección y ahora por fin despertaba.

— ¿Qué…? —Tosió un par de veces antes de proseguir—. ¿Qué me paso?…

— Oh nada grave. Un felino te masacro en pleno pasillo, es todo —respondió con hastío la enfermera. Definitivamente tendría que pagarle con algo las muchas veces que lo cuidaba ahí—. Y este no ha dejado de llorar, y estar a tu lado velando por ti —señalo al rubio, que, inmediatamente pego un brinco.

— ¡Ah, K-Kenny ya despertaste!

Sin querer sonrió al verlo. Cosa que noto la mujer, pues más rápido que nunca se encamino a la puerta y salio, excusándose con que los de primer año tenían práctica de basketball y lo mejor era vigilarlos.

Kenny le agradeció infinitamente por ello. Y bueno, considerando lo desconsiderado que era con esas cosas, un gesto así valía mucho. Aunque no lo dijera en voz alta.

Ya menos aturdido se acomodo mejor en la camilla, quedando sentado. Butters se negaba a mirarlo a los ojos, jugaba constantemente con sus dedos. Fingió no notarlo.

— Ah… ¿qué lindo clima hace aquí no?…

— E-estamos a 45°, e-es casi verano —respondió Butters aun sin verlo. Le dieron tremendas ganas de golpearse por no recordar algo tan obvio. Claro esta ese no era el mejor clima de todos, pero quería hablar de lo que fuera.

Le desesperaba que de repente el rubio menor le temiera, o anduviera de paranoico.

¿Y si no quería volver a dirigirle la palabra?, ¿o comenzaba a percatarse de su mala influencia?

El estómago se le encogió de solo pensarlo. Él no deseaba eso. Sin embargo, esa era la oportunidad perfecta… ahora, justo ahora él podría…

— ¡Butters, tenemos que hablar! —Dijo resuelto y sin titubeos—. He querido decirte algo desde hace mucho y…

— ¡AHHHH, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO TANTOOOO! —Debido al susto Kenny termino en el suelo. Sin comprender a que se debió la disculpa. Butters jalaba sus cabellos desesperado y las lágrimas ya habían comenzado a descender por sus mejillas, ¿tenía que alarmarse?

— ¡Butters tranquilo, no haz hecho nada malo! Yo…

— ¡N-no, soy una terrible persona!, y-yo m-m-mientras dormías, o bueno… alejaba a l-las ratas que querían comerte t-te vi y lucias tan lindo y n-no pude resistirme y te b-bese, ¡hamburguesas!

— B-Butters.

— ¡Y n-no debí y ahora me castigaran mil años y…!

— ¡BUTTERS! —Repitió, el aludido dejo de hablar, sus temblores eran constantes y un imperceptible sonrojo cubría su cara. Kenny tuvo que alejar los pensamientos impuros que llenaban su mente en esos instantes.

¡Pero se veía tan violable! Y confeso que lo beso y… ¿espera, que Butters lo había besado?

— K-Kenny di a-algo —balbució temeroso. La mirada perdida del inmortal no lo ayudaba en nada con su reciente confesión. Necesitaba salir corriendo y evitar cualquier castigo posible. O muerte, ¡¿y qué si Kenny lo mataba, él no era capaz de revivir?! ¡Y no le gustaban los castigos! Ah, diablos, no debió decirle eso. No debió besarlo tampoco. ¡No debía gustar del McCormick!

— ¡A-ah, s-se me hace tarde para la siguiente clase! M-me voy —anuncio con prisa. Sin embargo, una mano sujetando la suya se lo impidió y sin previo aviso Kenny le dio la vuelta, quedando frente a frente.

Unos efímeros milímetros los separaban, sentía su cálido aliento en su rostro, y sin saber qué decir se dejo llevar por el tierno roce de parte del chico de naranja al juntar sus labios con los suyos.

Un beso puro, casto, sin dobles intenciones. Kenny lamia con suavidad su labio inferior, sentía que en cualquier momento caería hecho gelatina. Y aun así, correspondió tan tímidamente como le era posible.

Transcurrieron algunos minutos, quizás más, para cuando se separaron en busca de oxígeno las neuronas de Butters no funcionaban correctamente y al cien.

Kenny sonrió ladinamente ante la confusión del otro rubio.

— ¿Q-qué era lo que m-me querías decir? —Pregunto Butters intentando recordar, e ignorando las mariposas que no dejaban de picarle las cosquillas. ¡Oh, pero como! Si Kenny, el sexy Kenny, lo había besado recién.

Las chicas de la secundaria podrían morirse de la envidia.

— ¿Me pregunto que será? —Juguetonamente ladeo la cabeza de un lado a otro—. Ah, sí. Que me gusta ser el activo, sino te importa. Por lo demás creo que ya podemos ser pareja, ¿no?

— ¡P-pareja! Ah, c-claro —torció la boca avergonzado. Ni cuenta se dio de cuando Kenny entrelazo sus dedos y lo empujo al pasillo, listo para continuar su día en la escuela. Tuvo que ignorar las preguntas de todos los presentes en el aula al verlos tan juntitos y a Kenny tan radiante como si hubiese participado en un porno. En cualquier otro día, bien podría hacerse ovillo y reclamar porque invadían su espacio personal, pero ese no, menos cuando ya no se sentía tan culpable de amar al pervertido del grupo. Aquel que le correspondía y era la persona más maravillosa del mundo y que…

— ¡Ah, un balón le acaba de dar en la cabeza al pobretón por andar distraído con Butters! —Dijo Cartman casualmente, los gritos al ver la sangre y el cuerpo de Kenny no se hicieron esperar.

— ¡AH, MATE A KENNY!, ¡M-ME VAN A CASTIGAR!

— ¡Hijo de puta! —Chillaron Kyle y Stan al unísono. Oh sí, Kenny ya no tenía que preocuparse de morir antes de declararse, pero si quería una relación estable con el Stotch quizás tendría que aclarar un par de cosas, como que no es recomendable que le diga 'Te amo' a mitad de una guerra de pelotas en el patio. Por ejemplo.

**#End**

* * *

Creo que no ha quedado TAN mal para ser lo primero que escribo sin Candy involucrado de por medio. Pero es que Butters es tan jodidamente adorable y eso ;/v/; ¿entonces, sirvo para los Bunnys o me muero como Kenny? :okno: ¡Ahora voy para el Creek! :D

¿Review?


End file.
